


Adrien is Chat Noir

by marimars



Series: Kaichou wa Maid-Sama AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 会長はメイド様! | Kaichou wa Maid-sama! | Maid Sama!
Genre: AU, F/M, Prologue, Teens, kaichou wa maid sama au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimars/pseuds/marimars
Summary: Adrien lived by himself. His mom, Gabrielle Agreste, was a world renowned French fashion designer that had Adrien illegitimately. Adrien was often reminded of this fact by his grandfather who was ashamed of his daughter’s infidelity. No one could know that she had an affair with her assistant. Adrien, being the only proof of it, had to be hidden. His grandfather decided to send Adrien to Japan and have his living expenses taken care of. As long as he was out of sight, he was basically out of mind.





	Adrien is Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add more to the idea of a Cool/Takumi-like Adrien Agreste character. As Chat Noir, he's pretty much the same. I decided to have the story take place in Japan since I never really talked about a setting in the first piece. It worked out pretty well in my opinion. Plus, I know life in Japan more than I know life in France so there's that. I guess in this piece Marinette is half Japanese instead of half Chinese. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Adrien was walking home from school, as per usual, and noticed an apple rolling down the hill. No, two apples. Wait, three apples. He looked to his left to find the source of the rolling apples. 

\--

“I can’t thank you enough, young man! Why don’t you help me get these apples home and I’ll cut some up for you.” 

He picked up the last apple and followed the older woman to her house. She seemed like she was in her late 30’s and judging by her invitation to eat cut up fruit, he assumed she was a mom. 

“Here you are. I hope you don’t mind that I cut them to look like bunnies!” Yup, definitely a mom. 

“I recognize your uniform. You go to the same school as my daughter. Unfortunately, she is working now. Maybe you know her?”

She handed him a framed family picture. Adrien took another apple bunny and munched away while trying to figure out who his supposed schoolmate was. 

“This European looking guy is my late husband, Tom, and this is my lovely daughter, Marinette.” Judging by his silent munching, the woman assumed he wasn’t familiar with her.  
It was an old picture after all. The person called Marinette looked to be about 4 or 5 years old. 

“I worry about my daughter. Since her father isn’t around, things have been difficult for her. She thinks she has to fill the gap and she doesn’t put in any time towards making friends or enjoying her youth.” The woman sat down and sighed. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump this on you. I’m probably just embarrassing her at this point. Tell me about yourself!” 

Adrien lived by himself. His mom, Gabrielle Agreste, was a world renowned French fashion designer that had Adrien illegitimately. Adrien was often reminded of this fact by his grandfather who was ashamed of his daughter’s infidelity. No one could know that she had an affair with her assistant. Adrien, being the only proof of it, had to be hidden. His grandfather decided to send Adrien to Japan and have his living expenses taken care of. As long as he was out of sight, he was basically out of mind. 

Politely, he answered with a “I’m just a student. Nothing special.” 

The woman frowned at his response. 

A large crash interrupted their conversation. Adrien excused himself abruptly and left the house. 

“Okay then, thank you again for helping me! Stay safe!” the woman called out to him as he left. 

He hid behind a car and his Kwami, Plagg, appeared before him.  
“Plagg, claws out!” 

\-- 

Just as he transformed into Chat Noir, a red figure raced past him. Ladybug. He quickly caught up to her pace.

“Oh, Chat Noir, you heard it too.” 

“Yeah, of course. My plans were put on paws. Get it? Paws?” He playfully put his paws up. 

“Not now kitty, we’ve got an Akuma to fight!” He still managed to get her to smile a bit, even if it was for a passing moment. She always seemed to be on edge so he always tried to lighten up the mood. 

\--

“Miraculous Ladybug!” 

“Huh? What happened to me?” The Akumatized victim got up. 

“Let’s just say it was a rather ‘smashing’ time. I’m happy to report that it’s all over now!” Ladybug helped the victim get up. 

Adrien always admired Ladybug for her strength and sensitivity. He was almost squashed by a flying car. If it wasn’t for her, he would have been road kill. 

“Pound it!” 

“You were amazing out there m’lady. I would have been hisstory if I didn’t have you!” 

“Again with the puns I see. I’m glad you’re safe, but I really ‘ought to get going. It’s my turn to cook dinner tonight.” Ladybug was just about to leave when she felt a hand grab her arm. 

“Chat, what are you doing?” She instantly reacted defensively. Her blue eyes burned him when they met his. “I never thought of you to be that kind of guy.”

“Sorry. I guess, I just wanted to talk with you some more.” He stepped back. 

“I really have to go. Please understand that my life goes beyond my duties as Ladybug. I’ll catch you later, okay? Bug out!”  
\-- 

Adrien was back in his apartment. He grabbed some bread and some camembert cheese and slumped onto the couch. Plagg, having smelled the stinky cheese, sprung out. 

“Help yourself.” 

“Dude, drop the cool guy facade. You’re home now. Come enjoy the finer things in life, like this beautiful piece of cheese.” 

Adrien took a piece of bread and sat up to eat it. He wondered what Ladybug was cooking for dinner. He took his phone out of his pocket and skimmed through his messages. 

A nosey Plagg rested on his shoulder. “Boy, you have a lot more love messages than usual!” He locked his phone screen and tilted his head back. Adrien, being a blonde, green-eyed boy from France, caught the attention of a lot of girls when he moved to Japan. He stood out visually, but other than that, he never made any effort to be the center of attention. 

\--  
The next morning arrived and Adrien was leisurely walking to school. 

“Hi, Adrien!!”

Three noisy girls positioned themselves in his way. This “cool” guy demeanor that he adopted was a direct result of his instant popularity. He tried not to pay too much attention to them. 

“What are you doing today, Adrien? We were going to get some ice cream after school. You should totally come with!”  
Adrien was half trying to drown out the flashy girl and half trying to find an escape route before they could have him surrounded.  
He swiftly went around the girls to find another scene unfolding in front of the school. 

“You can’t possibly be serious! I would never want to wear something that short. You can’t force all of the girls to be okay with this!”  
Another noisy girl. Except, this girl felt familiar. She wore her hair in pigtails and had this intense set of blue eyes. When you are in a sea full of brown haired and brown-eyed people, those details are hardly ever missed. Since most noisy girls were the same as the next noisy girl, he never really focused too much on details. 

His eyes widened when he realized why she seemed familiar. The apple woman. Her husband was European with blue eyes. This must be the high strung daughter. 

Marinette caught a glance of Adrien standing there watching everything. She looked away from the boy she was scolding.  
“What are you staring at? Are you trying to agree with this insane idea of exploiting the girls with ridiculous outfits for the school festival? Do you want to gawk at them too?” 

Yup, high strung indeed. Adrien decided to ignore her and continue walking. 

“I guess you are no different, are you?” She dropped her gaze and quickly resumed back to scolding the other boy. 

\--

Boys had to swim for last period P.E. The end of another school week. After Adrien got dressed, he remembered his bare finger. He headed back to his class to retrieve his Miraculous ring when he was stopped by a girl. 

“Hi… Umm… I wanted to tell you something.”  
A confession. He didn’t want to continue the conversation because he knew exactly where this train was headed. 

The girl bowed her head and presented a love letter. Adrien took this opportunity to leave without her noticing. He knew it was cruel, but he really wanted to just get his ring. Adrien didn’t want to waste time on rejecting a girl who probably only liked him for his foreign looks. 

He disappeared before he could see her cry. His distance didn’t stop him from hearing it though.

Adrien opened the classroom door. Hey, it’s that Marinette girl again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe yes, a gender bent Gabriel Agreste. The assistant was totally a gender bent Natalie. Maybe I'll add more to this... I'm really having fun with it! If we were really sticking to the AU, I guess Felix would fit the role of being the half brother.


End file.
